La Carta de Mustang
by Lady Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: El Coronel le deja una carta, diciendole que la cuide. El acepta pero se enamorara en el camino.  Oneshot: Havoc/Hawkeye


**Hola! En primer lugar, aviso que pronto escribire el cuarto capitulo de Persuasion. Este Onseshot es una especie de dedicatoria a un gran amigo (te quiero Onni-sama xD), por eso no se trata de Roy...Prometo que es la ultima vez que lo mato T_T**.

**Como siempre: Roy, Riza y en este caso Jean Havoc, no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes son de Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**La carta**

Se miro al espejo con una leve sonrisa y acaricio su vientre enorme. Era víspera de navidad y no esperaba a su esposo, estaba triste por ello, era la primera navidad que la pasaría solamente con su abuelo.

Dio una recorrida con su mirada a el cuarto donde dormía con el...La habitación era modesta, pero acogedora, su marido, había dejado que ella la decorara

El empapelado era un suave salmón y los muebles eran de roble. Había un espejo, un modular, donde ella dejaba sus cepillos y sus cosas. El armario donde su marido tenia sus uniformes y su ropa de civil junto a su propia ropa, era grande y decorado con bellos tallados artesanales. Al lado de la cama: una cuna blanca, preparada para la llegada de su primer hijo o hija. Jean nunca había tenido demasiadas esperanzas en tener una hija que tuviera los ojos ámbares, su madre había visto la cara de su esposa y había pronosticado un varón.

Se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó fatigada por el esfuerzo de sostener la barriga, estaba de siete meses y el niño que estaba en su interior era bastante inquieto. Ya tan pequeño y tenia un buen carácter.

Ese día, Jean estaba en la oficina, su abuelo le había dado un buen ascenso y ahora era Teniente Coronel. No era que Jean lo había pedido, El general Grumman, por el bien de su nieta y el de su bisnieto, sin decir nada, lo había hecho, pues bien, ese puesto necesitaba dedicación y Jean ahora tenia responsabilidades, ella se sentía una inútil.

Riza ha estado casada con Jean desde hacia ya cinco años.

Se dieron cuenta que se llevaban bien, se amaban y eran una pareja feliz. Se apoyo en la almohada y recordó una a una las cosas que la habían atado a Jean, para siempre.

_Flash back-De regreso hace 6 años atrás._

Roy había muerto. Si, el hombre que había amado con todo su ser, estaba dos metros bajo tierra. Había muerto intentando salvarla, creando una transmutación humana, cruzo la puerta y Edward Elric, había traído su cuerpo inerte de manera milagrosa. En ese momento, cuando Riza, aun en shock y herida, se acerco a el, acariciando esos labios, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro serio invadido por la muerte, seguía siendo el del hombre del cual se había enamorado cuando cruzo el umbral de su puerta, pidiéndole a su padre que le enseñara alquimia, con el cual había perdido su virginidad, con el que soñaba con formar una familia.

Riza aulló de dolor, llorando desgarradoramente por su Coronel, como la primera vez, cuando Frank Archer atento contra su vida y ella lo pensaba muerto.

El dolor y la tristeza de verlo sin vida, le arranco de cuajo un poco de su corazón y si no hubiera estado ahí, Edward o Armstrong, ella, se hubiera disparado para seguirlo como siempre hacia.

Los Elric habían salvado su vida y les debía tanto que si tuviera que pagarles, no le alcazaba la existencia, los consideraba como parte de su propia familia.

-Donde esta la teniente, Nii-san?

-En el Cementerio, Al. Me preocupa. Pasa todas las tardes a dejarle una flor al Coronel, ya es la segunda semana. Y no ha vuelto a trabajar

-Dejo el ejercito?

-Todos dicen que si...

Una puerta se abrió y los dos rubios miraron al Segundo teniente entrar, con un cigarrillo en la boca

-Yo también estoy preocupado, Riza nunca fue así. Mustang y ella eran muy unidos, pero ya es tiempo que siga su camino.

-Podríamos hacer algo teniente?

-No, tiene que tomar conciencia ella sola. Nadie lo puede hacer por ella, solo debemos asegurarnos que no haga nada estupido. Les aconsejo que se vayan, que vuelvan a Rizenbul

-Que pasara con usted, teniente?

-Yo estaré bien, me han designado al Coronel Morris, un buen tipo. Mientras haya lindas chicas, estaré bien y le echare un ojo a Hawkeye.

Los hermanos Elric, se volvieron a Rizenbul en el tren de la tarde. Es misma noche, Jean compro algo de comer en un negocio cerca de su casa y se disponía a pasar su día libre.

Cuando busco el dinero para pagarle a la chica del mostrador y de paso pedirle su teléfono, en unos de sus bolsillos, encontró una carta, de Mustang dirigida a el. La volvió a guardar y desperdiciando la oportunidad, tomo la comida y se marcho a su departamento.

Dejando la comida en la mesa del comedor, Jean abrió la carta con expectación

_Querido amigo, Jean Havoc:_

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por todos estos años de servicio y lealtad. Sin tu ayuda, nunca hubiera podido hacer lo que logre. Junto a Breda, Falman, Fuery y Hawkeye, ustedes son mi familia._

_Lo que te voy a pedir a continuación es muy duro para mí, porque estoy admitiendo dos cosas:_

_Que amo a Riza Hawkeye con todo mi corazón y que no voy a vivir para ver su sonrisa en la cara y un anillo en su dedo._

_Cuídala, Jean. Cuídala, Enamórala, Cásate con ella._

_Riza es la primera y única mujer de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado. Sin duda ya, ustedes cuatro, debieron adivinar algo, después de vernos a los dos tan juntos. Si, éramos pareja. _

_Si, a pesar de la ley y a pesar de todo, ella era mía. Amo cada cosa sobre ella y si pudiera vivir de nuevo, pediría que ella estuviera junto a mí. Ella es mi razón, mi existencia, mi única luz._

_Imagino tu rostro, Havoc y si, soy un tonto enamorado. No me importa morir, pero si me importa una cosa: Lo que ella puede hacer si, yo no sobrevivo. Ella juro seguirme y protegerme y yo la deje. Varias veces me dijo que si yo moría, ella se pegaría un tiro, porque si mi, no tendría sentido la vida. Hubiera deseado casarme con ella y llegar a ser el fhürer con ella a mi lado, pero evidentemente, ese lugar no es para mi._

_Por otro lado, yo se que siempre te ha gustado. He visto como la miras y que aunque no sientes lo que yo por ella, siempre has querido tenerla. En otro momento, te hubiera arrancado los ojos, pero Riza se merece un buen hombre que la proteja y la cuide y ese eres tu. _

_Me dirás que he perdido la razón, pues no, lo que mas temo en este mundo es dejarla sola, es no estar con ella, es no poder protegerla, es no poder estar a su lado para verla sonreírme_

_Por eso, te lo pido como una orden, de Coronel a Subordinado, te lo imploro, de amigo a amigo, de hombre a hombre, hazla tu mujer y lo más importante: hazla lo más feliz que puedas. _

_Le pedí a Acero que te pusiera esta carta en el saco, por si lo peor pasaba, si lees esta carta, es porque Ed hizo lo correcto, no lo culpes a el. Yo tengo toda la responsabilidad._

_Ya no tengo mas que decirte, solo que me siento honrado de haber contado con un hombre como tu como segundo teniente._

_Cuídate y Cuida a Riza. Yo los estaré cuidando de donde este._

_Coronel Roy Mustang-Alquimista de la Flama._

Bien, Jean estaba sin palabras. Releyó varias veces la carta y seguía desconcertado. Que haría ahora? El último deseo de su Coronel era que enamore a su novia, a la mujer que amaba.

Tenía bien custodiada a Riza desde el momento que Roy fue enterrado. Se había encargado que la tía de Mustang la cuidara y no se matara. Trataba de darle su espacio, pero siempre estaba al tanto de cómo estaba, que hacia y donde estaba. Lo había hecho porque nunca había visto a una persona tan destrozada. Sentía que su corazón se partía cuando veía que Riza lloraba sin descanso. En el entierro de Mustang, solo lloraba, era lo único que hacia. El se ocupo de llevarla a su casa y hacerla dormir. Cuando despertó, Riza estaba muda y los ojos vidriosos, había llorado nuevamente. No comía, no tomaba nada. Madame Cris, estuvo con ella y nunca había visto a la mujer tan preocupada. Allí se decidió que Riza viviría con ella, hasta que pudiera valerse por si misma. Su abuelo la visitaba todos los días, le daba dinero a Madame para cubrir los gastos, pero Madame no lo quería, después de todo, quería a Riza como su nuera, como una hija. Un medico la vio y no encontró nada malo en ella, solo una enorme tristeza. Madame pensaba que Roy, la había dejado embarazada. No, no era el caso.

Riza no veía a nadie, no hablaba, no comía, no dormía, solo lloraba.

Y ahora que?...debía enamorar a su compañera? A su amiga? A su confidente? Si, Mustang tenia razón, Riza le gustaba, quizás mucho mas de los que el se hubiera atrevido a confesar, pero...amor?...No, amor no...Riza era una mujer muy hermosa, fuerte y decidida, pero definitivamente no sentía amor por ella. Decidió que aunque no la amara, la cuidaría. Eso podía cumplirlo, después de todo, era fácil hacerlo.

Dos semanas después, en el cuartel, Jean se preparaba para salir y miro a Falman, habían sido reasignados con el Coronel Morris.

-Va a ver a la teniente?

-Si, Madame me espera hasta ahora

-Tome, llévele estos chocolates, puede que la animen un poco

El hombre de pelo cano, le dio un paquete a Jean

-No creo que coma, las chicas la obligan a comer, pero a veces se niega. Dice que quiere dejarse morir.

-Se que pronto volverá a estar con nosotros.

-Si, pero no igual que antes...-Jean dudo un poco, pero como confiaba en Falman y suspiro lentamente para darse ánimos...-Oye Falman, puedo confiarte algo?

Falman lo miro con la ceja levantada, cruzo las manos en el frente. Jean saco la carta de Mustang del bolsillo y se la dio.

-El Coronel la hizo poner en mi bolsillo

Falman tomo la carta, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer. Los gestos del hombre eran un sin fin de sentimientos, Jean pensó que el tipo iba a llorar. Al fin, luego de de leer la carta un par de veces, miro a Jean.

-No se que decir, la verdad. Pero creo que el Coronel tenía algo de razón. Burlas aparte Havoc, usted necesita casarse y la teniente es una gran mujer, estoy seguro que seria una buena esposa para usted.

-No ayudas mucho, Falman.- Dijo algo ofuscado Jean

-Si quiere mi consejo, Havoc, hágalo...cásese con la teniente. Los dos ganaran algo. Ella podrá ver que la vida sin Mustang sigue y usted conseguirá que una buena mujer lo ame.

Falman lo palmeo en la espalda y por primera vez le sonrió.

-Mustang no era tonto. Nos hacia creer que si, pero nos conocía mejor que a nosotros mismos.

Havoc no dijo mas nada. Miro a Falman y con una leve sonrisa salio hacia la casa de Madame Mustang.

Cuando llego, el aspecto que presentaba Riza era el mismo. Con largas ojeras, la vista perdida, acurrucada en la cama, no había tocado la comida que las chicas le habían dejado. Jean se paro en el dintel de la puerta y suspiro, ya hacían cuatro semanas y Riza parecía no querer sobre ponerse. Se saco el sobretodo, la levanto en brazos y la ayudo a incorporarse, ella parecía no notarlo. La sentó en la cama y cuando se acerco para darle de comer, escucho que Riza pronunciaba palabras en voz muy baja.

-No se vaya a donde no pueda seguirlo

A Jean se le partió el alma en dos, la miro a los ojos y esos ojos tan bellos de color ámbar, estaban llenos de tristeza. Volvió a suspirar

-Riza, cariño, tienes que comer...

-Roy?

Jean cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio, con un fuerte suspiro...

-No, cariño, soy Jean. Tienes que comer, dulzura, hace un mes que estas así...

-No quiero comer...Quiero morirme, quiero protegerlo...

Jean estuvo a punto de romper todo lo que estaba cerca de el, se contuvo.

-Riza, Óyeme bien...El no volverá, el te amaba con locura, pero no volverá.

-El me prometió que volvería

-Demonios, Riza. Estas atada a alguien que ya no existe!

-No hables así del Coronel, Jean...

Jean se revolvió el pelo en desesperación, bufo y se sentó con ella.

-Riza, cariño...Yo entiendo como te sientes, pero tienes que alimentarte..

Tomo el tenedor y se lo llevo al rostro, ella ladeo la cara para un costado. Se negaba a comer.

-Princesa...por favor...por mí...te traigo chocolates. Sabes? Falman te mando chocolates

Todos te quieren princesa, yo te quiero, Falman te quiere, Fuery te quiere, Breda te quiere, el enano Elric te quiere, eres muy importante para todos nosotros. Ya perdimos al Coronel, no permitas que te perdamos a ti también.

Riza lo miro y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-Jean...yo ya no puedo...

Jean la abrazo y le beso la frente

-Si, puedes y podrás. Déjame ayudarte, por favor...

-Jean...

-Nada, desde mañana yo estoy a cargo. Crees que a Roy le gustaría verte como estas ahora?

Se decepcionaría de ti. Donde esta la Riza mandona que le apuntaba para que trabaje. Desde mañana te levantaras, te vestirás y saldremos a comer.

-No...

-Nada, Riza, ahora el que mando acá soy yo. Quiero que tus ojos vuelvan a sonreír.

-Te quiero, Jean

-Yo a ti, princesa...

Riza acepto de malas maneras y por primera vez acepto la ayuda que le estaban brindando.

La cosa es que estaba cansada de llorar, sin mencionar que mirar a su "suegra" era como mirar a Roy. Los mismos ojos, la misma mirada penetrante, aquella mirada onix que se encontraba con la suya. Había amado a Roy, casi con desesperación, pero por primera vez desde que murió, entendió que el ya no estaba y que era el momento de seguir. Quería a Jean como a un hermano, era su amigo, su confesor y le ofrecía ayuda, quizás ella que nunca había necesitado a nadie, era momento de apoyarse en alguien que fuera un poco más fuerte y la contuviera.

La hizo bañarse, vestirse y maquillarse. Cuando la vio ataviada, se sonrió.

-Mustang era afortunado, eres hermosa, Riza. De verdad...

-No me siento bien para salir...

-Me negaras la posibilidad de pavonearme por Central con una rubia adorable?

Riza sonrió levemente

-Vamos, conozco un lugar que te gustara.

-Estas con el uniforme..

-Que importa...Deja de poner excusas, Riza.

Apenas salio del cuarto, las chicas vitorearon y la abrazaron una por una, ella sonreía y recibía el cariño de las mujeres que la había cuidado todo ese mes.

Tomo del brazo a Jean y salieron juntos de el local de Madame, caminando juntos en la noche.

Llegaron al lugar y pidieron una mesa, cuando se sentaron a comer empezaron a hablar de Mustang y las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, cuando habían pasado dos horas Jean sabia de la relación de Riza con Roy desde que se vieron por primera vez

-La verdad, es que envidio a Mustang, princesa

-Porque?

-Porque tenia una mujer como tu para cuidarlo.

-Vamos, no era para tanto...

-Oh si lo era...sabes lo importante que es tener una mujer que te apoye y que te siga si importar que?

-Ya no importa, en donde esta, esta mejor...

-Cierto. Y tú tienes que vivir...ser feliz. Volverás a tu departamento?

-Tengo que sacar mis cosas del cuartel, me iré de la milicia

-Bueno, te ofrezco mi casa, allí puedes quedarte si necesitas algún lugar

-No, me iré con mi abuelo

-Aun así quiero seguir viéndote...

-Claro, siempre...

Riza le acaricio la palma de la mano y le sonrió levemente. Jean le devolvió la sonrisa y levantando su mano, le dio un beso.

-Quiero hacer alguna cosa más por ti

-No, ahora estoy por mi cuenta...

-Cariño, no estas sola. Yo estoy contigo, si?

-Lo se, Jean, lo se...

-Escucha, princesa...Se que aun sufres, pero poco a poco lo superaras, amo tu fortaleza.

-Gracias. Yo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí...

-Nada que agradecer...te quiero, lo sabes, no?

-Si...lo se...

Esa noche, Riza durmió por última vez en la casa de Madame. La salida le había hecho desahogarse y se sentía mejor. A la mañana, muy temprano, Riza ya había levantado todas sus cosas del cuartel, había saludado a todos y se despedía. Le hizo una llamada a su abuelo y este le aseguro que llamaría de inmediato a su casa parta que le tuvieran su cuarto libre y limpio. Recorrió el cuartel con la teniente Ross y se quedaron en llamarse, de verdad quería a la teniente Ross, era una buena mujer y también había estado con ella en todo

Se instalo en la casa de su abuelo y la primera semana, estaba cómoda con ello.

Su abuelo, no estaba nunca y ella tenía la casa para ella sola. Jean la visitaba con frecuencia, también la teniente Ross. Su abuelo le pidió que se hiciera cargo de la casa, hasta que estuviera fuerte para volver a trabajar. No tenia que buscar trabajo, El General había dispuesto que su propia nieta fuera su secretaria. No quería a Riza en la milicia y quería que se casara, por lo tanto hacerla civil era lo mejor.

Riza se dio un buen tiempo para descansar, se encargaba de la casa, hacia las compras y de vez en cuando cocinaba. El servicio se llevaba muy bien con ella y ella con ellos, era amable y dulce con la gente que estaba a su lado. Las sirvientas, se peleaban por atenderla, pero ella prefería tomar sus cosas ella misma.

-Señorita, Jean Havoc esta en la puerta, esta disponible?

-Claro, Sarah, que venga...

Riza termino de leer su libro y Jean había dejado su sobretodo a la sirvienta. En las dos semanas siguientes en la cuales Riza se instalo en la casa de su abuelo, Jean, había dejado de mirar a las sirvientas, que estaban decepcionadas y sabían de antemano lo que Riza no se daba cuenta. Jean venia por ella y tenia ojos para ella. Se sentía más y más atraído. Le gustaba hablar largas horas con Riza en la terraza de la gran casa y tomaban café.

Iban a caminar al parque y cada día libre que el tenia libre, la pasaba con ella

Jean pensaba que era fácil amarla, era tan delicada, tan seria, tan especial, tan dulce.

Así paso largo tiempo, Riza después de dos meses de duelo y recuperación, comenzó sus tareas en la oficina de su abuelo. No le dejaba demasiado trabajo, después de todo su abuelo era como ella, eficiente. Terminaba el papeleo rápido y con una sonrisa, a veces se iban juntos, a veces ella se iba con Jean.

Mustang le había dicho que la enamorara, bien, el cabrón se la había puesto difícil, porque Riza no lo había olvidado. Si bien seguía con su vida y sonreía y estaba conciente que Roy ya no estaba, aun no lo veía como un buen recuerdo, pero el...el se estaba enamorando de ella. Y se había negado, pero comenzó a sentir que sin ella, le era difícil de respirar, necesitaba verla para saber que vivía cada día. Si solo viera algún signo, algún indicio, algo. Pero todo cambio seis meses mas tarde, después de miles de tazas de café y largas caminatas por el parque.

Sarah, la menor de las sirvientas de la casa, era la que había sido elegida para ayudar a Riza en las tareas y responsabilidades, como una asistente. La joven era casualmente una Ishvalana muy humilde, que respondía a Riza con alegría. Una noche, la rubia levantaba los platos, Jean hablaba con su abuelo y Sarah, ayudaba con el café. Cuando le puso el pocillo a Jean, este, con su acostumbrada simpatía y galantería le agradeció el gesto. Esto provoco tres reacciones: La primera, que el General Grumman riera. La segunda, que Sarah se sonrojara y la tercera, que Riza frunciera el seño. La joven rubia había cambiado totalmente su humor, desde esa simple acción y estuviera de mal semblante durante la sobremesa.

Como siempre, Jean y Riza salían a caminar por el parque de la casa y ese día, sobre la pareja caía un denso silencio.

-Riza, te pasa algo?

-No...

Al teniente le sorprendió esa reacción

-Si te pasa, que es...Alguien te molesta en el cuartel?

-No el cuartel...

-Acá en tu casa?

-Si, pero no es un vecino...

Bueno...eso era extraño...

-Entonces?...

-Así que te gusta Sarah, no?

Jean estallo en una carcajada...

-Y que te hace pensar eso?

-La mirada sugestiva es buen indicio, no?

-Si prestaras mas atención, quizás te darías cuenta que no es Sarah quien me importa...

Jean de verdad sonrió

Riza se quedo en silencio

-Eres tú a la que amo...

Riza seguía en silencio...

-Se que no soy...

-Yo también...

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Tu primero...

Dijo Jean al fin

-Yo también te amo..

El rubio parpadeo un segundos y se quedo parado en la semi oscuridad del jardín

Ella siguió unos pasos y se dio vuelta al ver que lo dejaba atrás, se dio vuelta. Luego de varios minutos de extenso silencio, se miraron a los ojos.

-No soy Mustang

-No lo eres...

Se acercaban lentamente

-Te amo porque eres gentil y considerado, me cuidas mucho y te preocupas por cosas pequeñas

No era mucho la distancia que había entre ellos y Jean por instinto la tomo de los brazos

-No te puedo dar mucho...

-No me importa...

Jean le acaricio suavemente los brazos, la atrajo para si y ladeando la cabeza, la beso. Ella que tenía los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, los levanto y los puso alrededor de su cuello

El beso no era pasional y desesperado como los que Roy solía darle, era cuidadoso, pero muy profundo. Jean había llevado sus manos a su cintura y estas recorrían esa parte con consideración. Dejándose llevar, su lengua y la lengua de Riza se acariciaban lentamente. El la sostenía con firmeza pero con delicadeza. Al final, se separaron...Jean le acaricio el rostro con una sonrisa

-Te amo...

Ella le respondió la sonrisa y le agradeció sus palabras con un beso

Eso era todo para el...verla sonreír...Aun la tenia en sus brazos pero había un temor que lo carcomía

-Lo has olvidado?

-No, pero ya no lo amo...Siempre estará en mi corazón

-Te arrepientes de que yo no sea el

-No, Jean, tu eres tu y Roy era...bueno, Roy...

Los dos rieron

-Sabes?...Hay algo que quiero mostrarte

-Que?

-Una carta, Roy me dejo una carta.

-Una carta?...

-Si, una carta que hablaba de ti

-No quiero verla...solo dime que decía..

-Decía que te amaba y que temía dejarte sola. Me pedía que te enamorara, que te cuidara.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Es raro...

-No te enoja?

-No, me sorprende...Nunca pensé que dejaría que otro hombre me enamorara

-Lo hizo para que no te sientas sola

-Si, lo se...Ustedes son parecidos en cierto modo. Son dos personalidades diferentes, pero en eso iban igualados

-No, el siempre iba un paso adelante...

Jean hizo una mueca

-Pero te saliste con la tuya, al fin, no?...

El rió y la beso suavemente

-Cásate conmigo. Mañana, se mi esposa

-Mañana?...-Riza rió suavemente

-Si, lo antes posible, quiero dormir contigo el resto de mi vida

-No quieres que seamos novios...o...-Jean la interrumpió

-No, Riza. Te quiero para mí desde hoy...

-Quiero hablar con mi abuelo...

Jean se soltó y la tomo de la mano

-Vamos...

-Adonde vamos?

-Yo voy a hablar a tu abuelo y le voy a decir que te amo y que quiero que seas mi esposa

-Jean espera, esta durmiendo...

Una voz detrás de unos arbustos los hizo sobresaltar

-No estoy durmiendo...

-Abuelo?...

-Si, hija, vi. todo y por supuesto doy mi consentimiento. Quiero a Jean y me parece que hacen una excelente pareja

-Ves, no tienes excusa..

-Pero...

-Riza, hija...estoy viejo y tú eres lo único que me queda de familia, quiero retirarme, pero también quiero que alguien te cuide, yo no podré hacerlo por siempre. Mustang me hizo creer que no moriría para casarse contigo, pero no pudo cumplir su promesa. Jean es un hombre extraordinario y me hace reír...

El te va a cuidar y se positivamente que te ama, he visto como te mira. Créeme así miraba yo a tu abuela.

-Riza, tu abuelo tiene razón. Te amo y lo único que quiero hacer es cuidarte, tanto o mas que a mi propia vida. Se que no tengo mucho, pero te lo ofrezco. Deseo verte cada día, como la reina de mi hogar, teniendo a mis hijos. Sabes?...No siento la necesidad de estar con otras mujeres, no me importan. Se que no estabas destinada a mi, se que Mustang era mejor para ti que yo, pero, pero el sabia que no podía darte una vida completa de felicidad como yo estoy dispuesto a darte.

Riza miro a Jean y le tomo la mano

-Ame y amo a Roy Mustang, pero no de la manera en que piensas, eres tu al que quiero ahora y óyeme, también quiero hacerte feliz. Roy siempre será para mi un hermoso recuerdo. Siempre estará en mi corazón.

Está bien...Me casare contigo

Ella sonrió y acercándose lo beso, el le respondió

-Bien, mañana empezamos con los preparativos. Ah...Jean, tiempo al tiempo mi querido nieto.

Jean se quedo sorprendido, el abuelo de Riza le había dicho...NIETO?

Se casaron antes de navidad. Riza uso un traje que constaba de una chaqueta blanca y un vestido largo, nada suntuoso. Un sombrero que llevaba encaje y un ramo de rosas blancas, regalo de Winry. Jean tenia puesto su uniforme de gala. Se sorprendió ver allí a Ed y a Winry embarazada, a Al con Rose. Estaban todos, cada una de las personas que había conocido en esos años, estaban allí.

La noche de su boda, después de la fiesta, estaba sentada en la cama que compartiría con Jean el resto de su vida, arriba de la mesa de luz, estaba la carta. La leyó y sin querer lloro suavemente. Mientras terminaba, entro su marido

-Creo que pensé que necesitabas leerla

-Pensaste bien...

Jean se sentó junto a ella

-De verdad me amo...

-Si, como te amo yo a ti...

El la beso extendiendo el beso en su cuello y ella sostuvo su cabeza

-También te amo...

-Creo que nunca he sido tan feliz como lo soy el día de hoy...

La volvió a besar, le acariciaba el cuello sensualmente y bajo por su pecho hasta los botones de la chaqueta blanca, desprendiéndolos lentamente, ella acariciaba su nuca con la yema de sus dedos, bajando su mano por el pecho de su marido. El le saco la chaqueta y jugueteaba con los finos breteles del vestido. Se separo de ella para sacarse la chaqueta militar, volvió con ella para tomarla en sus brazos y mientras seguía besándola, tanteo la cremallera del vestido, que bajo con lentitud. El beso se torno duro y profundo, como una especie de certificado de pertenencia, su lengua se acariciaba con la de Riza, con urgencia, mientras cierra sus ojos y sentía como un fuego inundaba su cuerpo de punta a punta. La empujo a la cama mientras la besaba...hicieron el amor, varias veces. Era como una urgencia que estaban sintiendo. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de tocarse o acariciarse, hasta que la mañana llego

Y aun seguían abrazados el uno con el otro. Jean susurro

-No quiero ir a trabajar...Quiero quedarme en casa para hacerte el amor...

-Debes hacerlo...Ahora eres casado

-Lo se, Madalaine no deja de repetírmelo...

Riza rió y se dio vuelta para mirar a su marido

-Debe odiarme...Siempre le gustaron los hombres que me amaron a mi

-Ni que lo digas...

Jean sonrió y la abrazo

-Me gusta que estés en mis brazos

-Me gusta que me abraces...

Así pasó la Navidad y el año nuevo. Ellos eran felices. Riza le llevaba comida a Jean, cuando este le tocaba quedarse, a el no le gustaba mucho, se había vuelto demasiado protector con su esposa, pero también tenia hambre y su estomago siempre ganaba, porque sabia que Riza era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola.

_Fin del Flasback_

Mientras recordaba, el sonido del teléfono la hizo sobresaltarse. Levanto el teléfono y hablo con su abuelo

-Hija...Voy a cenar con ustedes, Jean viene conmigo. Esta bien?

-Si, abuelo, no esperaba a Jean hoy, me dijo que trabajaría hasta tarde

-Es víspera de navidad, querida. Cualquier trabajo puede esperar. No te preocupes por la cena, La querida Sra. Havoc, hizo una cena para todo un regimiento.

-Bien, pondré la mesa para nosotros...

-No, hija...pone la mesa para cuatro mas..

-Cuatro?...quien?...

-Deben estar por llegar...Hasta luego, hija

Cuando corto el teléfono, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Riza pesadamente se levanto de la cama

Y fue atender... Abrió y detrás de ella estaban los Elric con sus respectivas parejas. La rubia estaba atónita.

-Podemos pasar?

Edward Elric sonrió con todos sus dientes. Riza también

-Claro! Adelante...

Mientras abrazaba a Ed y a Al, había risas, murmullos, gritos de niños y algunos llantos...

-Tengo hambre...

-Alphonse, espera a que pongamos la comida en la mesa, no?...

-Quien me ayuda a poner la mesa...


End file.
